bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
M.A.U.S. (BTD7PotA)
The M.A.U.S., also known as the M'alevolent '''A'utomated 'U'nyielding 'S'laughterer, is a multi-part semi-blimp and the upgraded version of the P.A.N.Z.E.R. from Meta07's BTD6. Parts *The Hull (Core Part): 450,000 HP **The Turret: 70,000 HP **The Gun: 60,000 HP **The Energy Harness: Not applicable (This part of the tank is completely invulnerable and impenetrable, but covers only the half of the tank adjacent to the direction which The Gun is facing.) **The Engine: 50,000 HP **2 Anti-Gravity Treads: 12,500 HP each **5 Anti-Air Guns: Not applicable (they are intangible) Design The tank has an Energy Harness which covers the half of the tank adjacent to the direction which the Gun is facing. The harness takes the form of an empty semicircle, with the convex face of the harness facing outwards from the center of the tank. This Energy Harness is completely invulnerable and impenetrable, making the boss a formidable threat. The treads are not physical tank treads; they are antigravity propulsion constructs that take the form of multiple cyclic "wheels" that push the tank forward. The M.A.U.S. is a Bloonian ultra-heavy tank, the heaviest of all the various vehicles designed by the Bloons for land superiority. This and many smaller tanks were made to complement the huge amounts of exo-atmospheric and aerial strength that the Bloon Regime possessed. The MAUS was their strongest land vehicle yet, being completely immune to head-on attacks because of its Energy Harness. The Anti-Air Guns fire plasma bolts at aerial opponents in rapid succession. The tank also had sensors which covered 360 degrees of its FoV in all three axes, allowing it to have virtually no blind spots, and the Bloons assured that it would be invincible... or so they thought. Basic Attacks As basic attacks, the MAUS's main Gun fires deadly plasma shells at a rate of 0.7 attacks per second. These plasma shells explode and inflict 475-600 damage to towers. The explosion radius of each shell is about the same range as that of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey. The MAUS's Anti-Air Guns fire plasma bullets at a rate of 10 attacks per second each plasma bullet inflicting 35-38 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit to land and water towers. To airborne towers, the Anti-Air Guns inflicts 50-57 Armor-Piercing Damage; they're called Anti-Air Guns for a reason. Abilities Missile Storm M.A.U.S. fires storms of plasma missiles that explode and inflict 400-500 Armor-Piercing Damage to all towers caught in the explosions. Scourge of Arras M.A.U.S. spawns Autominds, Swivel-5s, and Stack-6s (all pre-nerf) from Hellcat's and Fillygroove's Arras. These tanks attack your towers, and they do so with deadly accuracy. Hell From Above MAUS summons a series of bombs that land on the track and release Kamikaze Bloons in all directions that automatically explode and don't spawn children. The Tank King M.A.U.S. spawns 5 mini-clones of himself that attack your towers. These mini-clones are known as Mini M.A.U.S.es. Mini M.A.U.S. The Mini M.A.U.S. is immune to STUN, BLEEDING, and FREEZING, has 20,000 HP and 3 Defense. It fires exploding plasma shells at your towers as basic attacks, inflicting 200-300 Armor Piercing AoE damage. The basic attack rate is about 0.8 attacks per second. It also executes the following abilities: *'''Immovable Object - The Mini M.A.U.S. gains the Super Shield status effect for 12 seconds. *'Missile Flurry' - The Mini M.A.U.S. fires an omnidirectional array of high-explosive laser missiles that inflict 300-400 Armor-Piercing Damage to all towers that are hit. *'Soldier Deployment' - The Mini M.A.U.S. spawns 9 Fortified Gunner Ceramics, 1 EMP Bloon, and 1 Kamikaze Bloon from its body. Ground Zero M.A.U.S. summons an evil Ground Zero Monkey Ace that flies by and drops a nuke on the track. The corresponding explosion inflicts 1,500 Armor-Piercing Damage to all towers on the screen and STUNS them for 8 seconds. The evil Ace possesses the Lead, Zebra, Camo and Ghost properties, has 70,000 HP and 17 Defense, and drops the nuke after 2.5 seconds. Destroying the plane before it drops the bomb is possible, but doing so is extremely difficult and takes very high amounts of Armor-Piercing DPS. The plane also travels very fast and enters the track from a random direction, making it very difficult to predict and intercept its movements and decreasing the effectiveness of strategies that require lots of micro, such as Mortar Monkey and Dartling Gun strategies. Anti-Ballistic Interceptors (WIP) NLOS Strike (WIP) Trivia *The name "MAUS" is a reference to the Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus, a German World War II super-heavy tank. *This is my first multi-part blimp. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Semi-blimps Category:Multi-Part Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References Category:Bloons With AD